Samegawa Flood Plain
The Samegawa Flood Plain is a location in Persona 4. Located at the riverbed passing through Yasoinaba, it is a place for the players to fish. It is also the location for the Death Arcana Social Link. Several changes to the fishing quest have been made in Persona 4 Golden. Fishing ''Persona 4'' The protagonist can gain access to the fishing mini-game by talking to the old man facing the riverbed from May 1st onward. Telling the old man that the protagonist enjoys fishing will allow the old man to give the protagonist ten fish bait as a starter, and teaches him the technique of fishing. The protagonist's Diligence plays an important role during the fishing mini-game, as his Diligence level determines how many fishing attempts he can do, with a maximum of 5. Fishing also takes up the whole Afternoon or Evening, depending on the time. Fishing requires bait, which can be obtained from cooking meals at the kitchen or from the housewife outside Dojima's Residence. More bait may also be obtained by trading with the old man, with the fish required varying by month. To fish, the player press the "O" button whenever the fish hook sinks, and continue mashing the "O" button to bring the fish in. The fish will generate different vibration intensities of the controller before pulling on the line. The lightest pulses will be from the Red Goldfish, Amber Seema, or Inaba Trout. Moderate pulses will be generated by the Genji Ayu and Huge Fish. And the largest, unmistakable pulse will be generated by the Guardian. If the player is looking for a particular fish, they can press the "O" button before the float sinks to try again, without wasting a bait. Larger types of fish will randomly generate another button for the player to press. Different types of fish appear depending on the weather as well as the month. Chances of larger fishes appearing are higher on rainy days. Below is a list of fish types: Note: *The Guardian can only be caught with the Angler Fish set obtained from the old man during "Quest 48". ''Persona 4 Golden'' Elements such as Diligence, baits and button presses are retained in Golden, albeit with several changes. The protagonist does not need to enter a quest to get a fishing rod, instead he may obtain a River Rod from the old man by presenting him with a hook. This hook can be obtained by talking to the Shiroku hostess and giving her a gem from the Midnight Channel and a Tatsuhime Ladybug from the shrine. Baits now come in the form of bread crumbs and bugs. These baits determine the type of fish that can be caught. Bread crumbs are received from the Shiroku hostess by exchanging them with a Tatsuhime Ladybug, while bugs can be caught at the shrine with the bug catching net. These fishes may then be exchanged for gems with the Lady in White at the shrine. To fish, the player selects a bait, then press the "O" button whenever the fish hook sinks. If the player is looking for a particular fish, they can press "O" button before the fish hook sink to try again, without wasting a bait. One bait may attract two different types of fish, but the player may determine which fish it would reel in by looking at the ripples. For example, strong white ripples indicate a Guardian. Weather conditions also determine the type of fish - stronger ones appear in rainy conditions. Pressing the "O" button will generate a multicolored gauge of blue, yellow, orange and red. A cursor slides along the gauge, and the player must aim to hold the "O" button over the blue bar to reel the fish in. Holding the button on other colors will reset the reeling, and holding the button on red will result in failure. Quests Several Quests can be taken from the people in the Flood Plain. Most Quests involved the Hermit Arcana Social Link, which can be taken by fulfilling ema requests at the Tatsuhime Shrine. ''Persona 4'' ''Persona 4 Golden'' Category:Persona 4 Locations